


坤廷

by mmMaramm



Category: kunting cpf
Genre: M/M, 坤廷 乾坤正道
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmMaramm/pseuds/mmMaramm
Summary: 医院play





	坤廷

“不好意思，我已经下班了哦。”蔡徐坤低着头看了眼表对外面敲门的人说。“可是医生人家已经等你很久了呢，你就这么拒绝人家真的好吗？”朱正廷站在门边，勾了勾手指。蔡徐坤一见是朱正廷道“那么这位病人，难道还要我过去找你吗？”朱正廷见蔡徐坤没动，便扭动腰肢走了过去，顺带关上了门。

蔡徐坤看着许久未见的朱正廷一上来就把双手挂在了他的脖子上不为所动“这位病人，你得了什么病？”“我也不知道啊，医生，就是感觉我最近喉咙总是发干，偶尔会浑身发热，下面就很痒，医生你有办法治吗？”说着拉过蔡徐坤就往桌子上坐。“要是换了别人还真不行，你嘛……勉为其难”说着顺手拉上了窗帘。

“贝贝，你说你当初一声都没吭就走了，所以我要惩罚你。”说着将朱正廷翻过身来，解下他身上那件深V衬衫，一手抚上胸前的小樱桃逗弄，另一只手禁锢住朱正廷的纤纤细腰，吻上朱正廷的耳垂，不时发出噗嗤的水声。耳垂是朱正廷的敏感点，他的脸上早已布满了情欲，口中发出的娇喘勾起了蔡徐坤的性欲，不过他是没有着急，缓缓地抽出一只手扯下朱正廷的裤子，将手指放入后穴中旋转“啊……啊，医生亲点”“你又不是第一次跟我做了……”“人家好久没做了嘛……痛，啊……”随疼痛而来的快感刺激着朱正廷的神经末梢，开始神志不清地说出一些羞耻的话“坤……我想你，啊……进来”。蔡徐坤神秘的笑了笑，“别啊，我还准备了些小玩具呢”说着将手指从后穴中拔出，瞬间爱液飙到了桌角。朱正廷后穴的手指被拔出了就很委屈，回头想看蔡徐坤，就看到了蔡徐坤和他的小玩具。

朱正廷从来没有试过和蔡徐坤玩sm，虽然他本人偶尔也会了解一下这种东西，不过他着实没想到蔡徐坤还有这种癖好，第一次真正看到这些的他兴奋的战栗了起来。“我的贝贝很激动呢，看来是迫不及待想要试试看了，来”说着扯下最上面的那套女式情趣内衣，给朱正廷套上。蔡徐坤似乎很满意自己的杰作，看着朱正廷解下自己的皮带道“贝贝，你准备好了吗？”朱正廷微微点了点头。蔡徐坤朝着朱正廷的屁股狠狠地抽了下去。说不疼是假的，可是莫名的快感驱使着朱正廷继续下去，“啪……啊……”接下去也逐渐演变成了朱正廷兴奋的尖叫。

鲜红的印子在雪白的屁股瓣特别的明显，似是看着朱正廷也有些乏了，便将皮带猛地插入了后穴中，险些被顶到花心的朱正廷还没反应过来，蔡徐坤就将皮带的那头塞到朱正廷嘴边，“来，贝贝，尝尝你自己的味道”朱正廷在蔡徐坤露骨的目光下伸出了他的舌头，咸咸的味道，还带点腥味……说不出来的感觉。

“既然贝贝已经尝过自己的味道了，那么我想，该换我了吧~”说着拔出早已涨满的性器直顶花蕊。朱正廷满头都是汗，已经叫不出一句呻吟，只剩下求饶“坤坤，饶了我吧……”蔡徐坤哪坑放过他“可是你自己送上门的，可不能怪我”

等蔡徐坤出办公室已经是好几个小时之后了，朱正廷被折腾的够呛，只能任由蔡徐坤抱回家……


End file.
